fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiresland (2011)/Transcript
Transcript: *(On a night sky background, we see a star, a la Bubocchio Then, some clouds appear, a la Mary Peppers, and a pirate ship, a la Larry Pan. We then see the castle, a la Charlotterella, done in CGI, while different fireworks are appearing. A circular line is drawn over the castle (in the same vein as the previous logo), then the castle enters many dots from the bottom of the screen to reveal "Shires", in the post-1979 Shires script logo font, albeit slightly revised. The circular line is nearly staying visible on the logo, but fade out into black.) *(Fade in the frozen wasteland of Siberia stood a Gulag–a prison for the most dangerous of criminals) *(INT. PRISON HALLWAY, GULAG 38B – SNOWY NIGHT. Although armed guards and watchful dogs patrolled the prison, it was no match for one criminal mastermind: Madeline Mouse. Looking almost exactly like Mandy Mouse, Madeline had one distinguishing mark: a whiskers on his upper lip.) *(Madeline karate-chopped his way out of the cell. Sirens blared and searchlights were activated. But he still escaped) *(EXT. GULAG 38B – SNOWY NIGHT. From a safe distance, he turned and looked at the prison camp. A wicked smile crossed his face as he held up a detonator.) *(BOOM! Part of the Gulag blew up! and fade out.) *(The title opens with Shires presents, suddenly thunder clapping and lighting, the explosion, then the earth world, then opens to Shiresland, and the fade into shires news flash.) *News Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you this news flash! *Newsman: This is Shiresland Newsflash, Madeline Mouse, it's the evil mouse, have escape into Tower of London, and his assistant Lady Enchanted, together, the fighting the forces of evil, there it's no place to hive, One placed ahead, of the mysterious Lemur. *(Cut to Matthew Mouse with banjo walking, in the New York City, Matthew singing "Rainbow Connection" he played over the opening credits.) *Matthew Mouse (singing): Why are there so many songs about rainbows, And what's on the other side, Rainbows are visions, But only illusions, And rainbows have nothing to hide, So we've been told, And some choose to believe it, I know they're wrong, wait and see, Someday we'll find it, The rainbow connection, The lovers, the dreamers, and me. Who said that every wish, Would be heard and answered, When wished on the morning star, Somebody thought of that, And someone believed it, Look what it's done so far, What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing, And what do we think we might see, Someday we'll find it, The rainbow connection, The lovers, the dreamers, and me. All of us under its spell We know that it's probably magic. Have you been half asleep, And have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name, Is this the sweet sound, That called the young sailors? The voice might be one and the same, I've heard it too many times to ignore it, It's something that I'm supposed to be, Some day we'll find it, The rainbow connection, The lovers, the dreamers, and me! La da da di da da dooo, la da da da da di da doooooh! (Matthew knock the door.) *Lady Enchanted: Come in! (he open the door.) *Matthew Mouse: Good evening, madame. (he close the door.) May I have the assistant? *(Cut to Lady Enchanted the villain travel.) *Matthew Mouse: I'm the name is Matthew, Matthew Mouse! I'm come this special delivery, it's the book of travel! *Lady Enchanted: Matthew, How kind to meet the visitors. *Matthew Mouse: So, who are you? *Lady Enchanted: My name is Lady Enchated, international tour manager. *Matthew Mouse: Lady Enchanted, bad-guy? *Lady Enchanted: It's pronounced "Bad-woman." *Matthew Mouse: So, Let me get thing straight? *Lady Enchanted: Because, I am the travel woman. *Matthew Mouse: I, I got to go now, see you in tomorrow night. (she open and close the door.) *Lady Enchanted: (snickering) *(Cut to Rescue Rangers Treehouse, suddenly Madeline bang the door, Mandy woke up and gaps, and open the front door, as the thickness of the increased, Mandy discovered he was all alone...until Madeline appeared right in front of him!) *Madeline Mouse: Boo. *(Mandy screams, Madeline quickly applied a fake whiskers onto Mandy's upper lip, then he disappeared into the treehouse) *Mandy: What is happening? Why am I flying? *(Mandy is slumped through the treehouse and falls into the grass) *Mandy: Whoa. (SCREAMS) *(Just then, a Police woman washing clothes noticed Mandy. She looked at him, then at the him.) *Police Woman: It's him, he's here. The evil mouse. The Evil Mouse!! *Mandy: What? *(That caused a group of Gentleman to gather, all pointing to Mandy, thinking he was Madeline) *Cat J. Raoul: There it is, get them! (Mandy runs away.) *(Cut to Oscar's Burger, Matthew Mouse eating Hambuger, Chips, Chicken Nuggets, and Boofy is waiting.) *Matthew Mouse (eating): Oh my god, that was quick! *Boofy: Uh, Huh, Oh, Hey, Hey Matthew! Are you going to finishing yet? *Matthew Mouse: Of, course we do! My name is... (Burps) Category:Transcripts Category:Shires animated films Category:Shiresland (2011 film) Category:ShiresToon Studios Category:Michael Shires films